Trades Market
The Trades Market is where users can sell, trade and auction pets and items to other Dappervolk users. There are three types of lots one can create and different ways to purchase them. Lot restrictions: '''A lot can contain up to 10 items and/or pets, with a maximum of 6 pets. '''Holding pen: Even if you don't have any space left in you menagerie when purchasing a pet, you are still able to receive them. They will wait in the trades market's holding pen until you're ready to pick them up. There are 12 spots for this purpose but after those are full, you will not be able to purchase any more until freeing some space. Sale Lots A sale lot, indicated by its blue banner, works through flat sale prices. If you purchase one of these lots, the sale will go through immediately. It is currently only possible to set a sale price in Potatoes. Auction Lots An auction lot, indicated by its pinkish red banner, works through a bidding system. Bidding You bid using Potatoes. When bidding, you have to take the minimum increment in account. For example, if the current bid is 1000 and the minimum increment is set to 100, you would have to bid at least 1100 Potatoes for your bid to be valid. There are usually a couple users bidding on the same lot, meaning that your bid can be topped and therefore rejected at any time. This will give you back your Potatoes. "Sniping" is a relatively common practice where a user will wait until just before the auction expires until putting up their offer, giving the other bidders no time to top it. When the lot expires, the highest bidder automatically wins. "Autobuy" states the flat sale price that will end the auction. If someone bids the number of Potatoes stated, they will receive the items. Auctioning When creating an auction lot, there are four things to take into account apart from what items and pets you want to auction off. * Start bid: This is the lowest amount of Potatoes that the first person will have to bid. * Min. Increment: The minimum amount of Potatoes people will have to increase the bid with each time. This stops people from raising the current bid with only one Potato at a time, spamming your inbox and not getting to the amount you had hoped for. * Autobuy: Your flat sale price. The price you would be very happy with getting and perhaps don't expect many to offer easily. For those who wants to make sure they're getting what you're offering. (Autobuying will end the auction early.) * Duration: The time in which the auction will go on. Auctions can last from 3 hours to 2 weeks. Less time means you'll be getting the outcome quickly but may end up with a lower ending bid, while more means the ending bid may be higher, though it will take some time receiving it. Trade Lots A trade lot, indicated by its green banner, works through trading currency, pets, and/or items. Offers has to be manually accepted or denied by the lot maker. If an offer is accepted, the other users who participated will automatically be sent a message stating that their offer has been denied. A player may also receive an "offer denied" message if the trade lot expires. If multiple offers are made on the same lot, they will be listed in order from first to newest.https://dappervolk.com/forum/topic/22848-trade-lot-in-which-order-offers-appear Forum thread accessed August 31, 2018 While creating this type of lot, you are able to write a note that will be shown on the trade. This makes it possible to state what you wish to receive or not receive, or perhaps (in the case of pet trades) if it is for a certain user (for items, there exists a gift function for this purpose). A very common practice is the "turnip for turnip" trade, also known as "t4t" or similar. This is where an user will request a Plump Turnip (hatchable) in exchange for another Plump Turnip (hatchable). The general purpose of this is to complete a NPC quest where you are asked to perform one or more trades. It will be stated in the user note if that is the case. References Category:Game